


Drink till the coffee runs dry or the bones grow hallow

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghouls, Gore, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: Reader moves to the 20th ward in Tokyo and tries her luck at getting a job at anteiku. She nails it (obviously) as the first human known to work at the cafe. Trouble brews stronger than the coffee and reader is bound to find out eventually of the truth one horrid night.Will they kill her or protect her?She then meets the jack of all trades. He gives her chills, but she can't help feel intrigued by this man that goes by Uta.(This takes place at first with kaneki and rize incident and will follow the story henceforth. Or at least as much as I can.)





	Drink till the coffee runs dry or the bones grow hallow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I'm putting my other pics on a hiatus until I can jump back into the fandom. But right now, Tokyo Ghoul is my favorite and it's about time I thought of a story line for an actual fix instead of smut.
> 
> As much as writing smut is great, I love a good story. I hope you guys and all my readers enjoy this too. I'll probably update every now and then, but no set schedule. But I'm back into writing again, so that's good to know?

It's been about a month now. You've been searching for work for the longest time. You were beginning to get desperate by now, but not a lot of people want someone who has only worked in a coffee shop most of their working years in their 20’s! 

It was getting ridiculous as you paged through the online sites before grabbing your bike to set off for the day. It became habit at this point to just wake up early and look for jobs at local businesses. Taking new roads and sidewalks in Tokyo. You lived in the 20th ward. It was a nice area, so you weren't too worried about it.

Cause you've definitely seen worse living in the states. Growing up in ghetto neighborhoods were you couldn't wear even new shoes to work.

Instead of the left you took yesterday at a certain street, you took a right. Passing a construction zone a little quicker than needed, hearing about how two people died there just last week… 

You then follow a curve in the road and you had to press the breaks as you see in kanji. 

“HIRING”

It looked like a small cafe, you hoped it was as you propped your bike up on the bike rack and locked it up before making your way in.

“Hello! Welcome!” A females voice said to your left. You looked around to take in the sight before looking over at the woman who waited for you patiently. She had dark blue hair with slate brown eyes. She seemed content with her job here and that made you feel more comfortable in asking for an application.

“Oh, uh. Excuse me, but I was wondering if maybe I could speak to your manager?” You smiled sheepishly as her customer service smile turned to a look of confusion. 

“My manager? What for?” 

“I saw your sign outside, uh… I just hoped that… maybe I could be given a chance?” You tried a smile at the smaller girl and she glanced around before looking back at you.

“I, uh… guess? I'll be back then. Go ahead and have a seat.” She didn't seem too ecastic to having you as a potential co-worker, but you were sure it was maybe by how foreign you looked? You didn't know… So you just sat at a table and looked around some more.   
The chairs seemed nice and the tables didn't wobble. That's always either a good sign that whoever's shop this is, they take care of it, or they were a huge stickler about seeing your reflection in the polish.   
You hoped it was the first. 

It was a few minutes before an old man came from a back door. His eyes instantly landed to you and he gave a small smile, “Hello there. I heard that you wanted to fill out an application?” 

You stood up to meet him and bowed slightly in respect, “Yes sir.”

“May I ask if anyone has recommended you?” His head tilted slightly as he bowed too. 

“Uh, no sir. I saw your sign. I'm a little in a desperate need of a job since moving here a few weeks ago.” You bit your lower lip in embarrassment of having to say 'a few weeks’. You didn't want to seem lazy.

“Desperate need? Have you just moved here?” He offers a spot to sit at the bar and you take a seat. He goes around the bar and you watch as he gets some beans from a bag and turns on a cooker. Flipping open the lid and pouring the beans in. “How do you like your coffee by the way?” 

“Oh! Uh, I like mine lightly toasted, first few cracks are enough for me.” You watch him turn the cooker slowly as he listened, “I moved here from the states. I've visited many times here before for holidays and friends. I just wanted to stay at this point.”

“Where did you work in the states?” The coffee beans began to crackle and he waited for a few more seconds of listening before stopping the hot plate and pouring the beans into a grinder.

“I worked at a owner owned restaurant. She was a nice woman and taught me how to make coffee the right way unlike most big sellers. I worked there for about 4 years. It was my first job.” You watch him flip on the lid and the coffee beans grinded loudly. He waited patiently, seeming as to think for a while with a small smile.

When the beans were done, he poured that into a filter and put the filter on a clip. He then held it over a good sized coffee mug and poured some hot water that was on a hot plate over it smoothe, slow and gentle. The coffee smell invading your nose and making your stomach growl.  
He placed the mug on a doyle in front of you and you smiled at the nice old man. 

He smiled back and you thank him kindly before taking a sip. Your taste buds lit up to it and you take a bigger gulp of it before setting the cup down, “This is delicious, thank you again.” You smiled again and he gave a small chuckle.

“When you are up for it, make me a dark roast cup. Show me how good you are. But please take your time. Enjoy the coffee I made you before it gets cold.” Your eyes widen to his words. You were shocked none the least.   
Was he giving you a chance?

“Yes sir!” You bowed to him and he came out from behind the bar to sit next to you.   
You both made small chat of how you liked it in the 20th ward so far and such as you finished your cup of coffee. 

You then give it your best as you get up and go behind the counter. You turned on the hot plate, scoop out some beans and pour them in when you lift the lid to the cooker. You turn it slowly. Not letting the eyes of your potential boss to unnerve you and make you rush things. You cannot rush good coffee.

He watched as you look and listen carefully to the beans as they crackle and sometimes pop. You stop as you smell it and pour them into the grinder.   
You catch the small smile grow on the old man's lips as you begin to grind them and we're careful to get all the chunks.   
After that you did just like him with the filter over a mug and poured slowly. Making sure to wet it all and to be gentle as possible. 

When it was finished, you placed the mug on the doyle in front of him. “Thank you very much.” He says cheerfully and takes the first sip. His eyes light up ever so gently as he takes a bigger sip. “I would say those 4 years are definitely passing Ms.(L/N). When can you begin?” 

You lit up to those words and gave a big smile, you couldn't have a complete outburst right as he tells you he's going to hire you… 

“Immediately!” 

“Come next week. By then I would have all the schedules worked out and ready to put you in.” 

“Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me- well, you do but you know what I mean!” You bowed deeply to him and he gave a small bow back with a laugh. 

You then took your leave, thanking him again and going to your bike to tell your friend the good news!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that intro! If you liked it and want more, leave a heart or a comment and it'll let me know you want some more!
> 
> I hope you have a good day c:


End file.
